


No Thoughts Nor Prayers

by PetraMysticaCLXV



Series: The Sun is Setting and the Sky is Red [6]
Category: The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Gen, References to Depression, he ded folks, not beta we die like men, they all ded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetraMysticaCLXV/pseuds/PetraMysticaCLXV
Summary: Apollo dies within and without.
Series: The Sun is Setting and the Sky is Red [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745107
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	No Thoughts Nor Prayers

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the last part of the series.

Apollo hangs on a ledge for his life. The monster of his nightmares bites his middle, he can feel the venom grips on his veins. He’ll either die by Phyton’s bite, or by the Chaos below them. The longer he stays the weaker he feels. The mortal god of poetry laughs at himself.

“What are laughing at?” Phyton resorted to telepathy,

“I find this ironically poetic,” Apollo groaned,

“I don’t find this poetic nor funny, scum,”,

Apollo continues to chuckle, a tear drops to his cheek,

“Why should I bother with you?” he says to the monster as Phyton dissolves into the chaos. He leaves his enemy hanging on the ledge.

Apollo hangs on the ledge for his life. “ _He shouldn’t be even hanging_ ,” he thinks, he’s the sun god, the bringer of plague, the speaker of prophecies, he shouldn’t be hanging on the ledge for his dear life.

“This is so unfair,” he mutters to himself,

“Nothing in this world is fair, Olympian,” a goddess with obsidian hair looks down on his flawed body, he can still feel the sting of venom in his blood, “But everything happens with a reason,” Styx says,

“This is so unfair,” Apollo rasps,

“Is that the only thing you have learned in your journey?” the goddess of broken oaths asks him, more tears fell down on his cheeks, as streaks shone from the dim light around Tartarus.

Styx observed Apollo’s odyssey from when he promised to forbid himself of shooting and playing. She frowns against the immortal below her, it’s so easy to permanently break him in this state, may it be a step on his white fingers, a kick on his face, or just leaving him there.

“Why?” she hears from him,

“Why what? God of music and archery,”, if he could wince, he would have done it, instead, Apollo takes a peak below, Chaos is still churning below him,

“Why does it have to be her?”,

“I did not take your precious child of Demeter from you,” Styx answers. Meg McCaffrey died a heroine’s death with her brothers and sisters, buried under the ruins of the tower. So little survived the tragedy, it did not include any of the cabin seven except Will, who was saved by Nico’s last breath.

“Can you bring her back?” Apollo breaks, “Please bring them all back,”,

“I could,” the goddess replies, “But I won’t,” Styx kneels down and kisses Apollo’s hair as he lets himself go off the ledge, his eyes dulling without hope, and the god of prophecies vanishes.

* * *

Hades grips his niece’s arm.

“I won’t let you plunge to your death!” the god of dead roars, the spirit of his son floated beside him,

“I. Need. To. Find. Apollo.” Artemis grits,

“He will return if he deems so,” the elder Olympian sighs, this would have been easier with Persephone around, but its currently spring, and so his wife’s duty is with the realm of the living. Hades tightly embraces Artemis, teleporting them to Mount Olympus, where her mother awaits.

“Artemis, go back to your mother, don’t let Leto lose another child,”, Artemis winces, guilt fills her as she was pushed to her mother, who drags her away from the throne room. But the goddess of hunt’s stares burns a hole through Zeus.

* * *

“It seems that you’ve found yourself a new godling, Nyx,” Aurora chimes inside the Mansion of Night,

“More like a doll,” one of the deities commented,

“He seems nice,” Akhlys smiled,

“He’s miserable,” another commented,

Nyx hummed, “He’ll found his use later in the future,”, many of them scoffed. The goddess of night left the table as the others discussed trivial things about the realm above them. She enters one of the rooms in her mansion, noting the dim golden glow emitting from her guest, he remains motionless, but the goddess isn’t a fool and feels the energy that hums within her guest. She sits on his bedside and starts playing with this golden locks, without the usual shine on his golden orbs, his eyes looks like a faded yellow paint crying on a canvas, and given how pale he is, he is quite a canvas.

“I can give you anything, little canary,” she whispers to him,

“I don’t want anything,” he replies, barely a whisper,

“Just a line from the Fates, little god,” Nyx frowns,

The god doesn’t answer her.

**Author's Note:**

> And Farewell.


End file.
